On trompe tout le monde
by Kephire
Summary: Enfin la mise à jour est là, chap. III disponible. Résumé de l'histoire: Draco se fait larguer par Harry... Mauvais résumé... (slash HPDM)
1. I Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les caractères de cette fic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne gagne pas non plus un seul sou avec cette histoire (sniff sniff)... Voilà pour le disclaimer.  
  
  
Attention: slash (relation H/H)  
  
  
On trompe tout le monde...  
  
  
Draco était couché dans son lit à baldaquin et repassait encore une fois la liste dans sa tête pour savoir s'il n'avait vraiment rien oublié.   
  
Soudain il entend sonner 23h00. Doucement il sort de son lit, s'arrête quelques instants pour vérifier si tout le monde dort, surtout Goyle qui l'avait surpris l'autre nuit. Puis il ouvre la porte du dortoir, descend les escaliers et s'arrête devant la sortie de la salle commune. Il revêt sa cape d'invisibilité, et quitte la salle. Puis sur la pointe des pieds, il commence à se diriger en direction des toilettes.   
  
Arrivé là, il entre, part vite se changer, revêt sa cape de sorcier par-dessus (on ne sait jamais). Puis il repart en direction de l'étage supérieur, dans l'aile interdite. Là, il se poste devant une statue représentant deux personnages enlacés. Il sort sa baguette et murmure "je veux prendre mon pied" en tapant sur la statue.   
  
Immédiatement les deux personnages enlacés se séparent et donnent accès à un petit couloir éclairé par la faible lueur des bougies disposées le long du mur. Il entre et le passage se referme derrière lui. Il suit le couloir arrivé en haut de l'escalier enlève sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Puis il commence à descendre gentiment le large escalier.   
  
Après quelques marches, celui-ci débouche sur une grande salle souterraine au plafond magique qui représente une belle nuit de pleine lune en été. Le chant des cigales et des coassement de grenouilles emplissent l'air. Au bord de l'étang duquel aboutit l'escalier, Draco, qui s'était arrêté pour contempler le spectacle, distingue une ombre l'attendant sous la petite pergola. Un sourire se désigne sur le visage de notre héros.  
  
D'une démarche sensuelle, Draco commence à descendre l'escalier, son ample vêtement volant autour de lui. De temps en temps, un rayon de lune s'accroche dans sa robe. Tout en descendant l'escalier, Draco se dévêtis. Arrivé en bas, il ne porte plus qu'une longue tunique d'un tissu blanc transparent, laissant deviner son anatomie. D'une démarche féline, il se dirige en direction de la pergola.   
  
La personne restée dans l'ombre de la pergola, sort de dessous celle-ci. La lune jette ses reflets argentés sur ces cheveux. Elle est vêtue d'une longue cape d'une couleur foncée, mais de temps en temps une lueur rouge passe sur le tissu.   
  
  
Draco n'est plus à quelques pas de l'autre personnage, quand celui-ci s'arrête soudain et dit d'une voix basse:  
  
-Tu es en retard...  
-Je sais, excuses-moi Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas venir avant...  
-De toute façon ça ne change plus rien du tout...  
-Hein ????  
-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était fini entre nous !!!!  
  
TBC...  
  
Review please... C'est ma première fic et je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut... 


	2. II Pourquoi ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les caractères de cette fic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne gagne pas non plus un seul sou avec cette histoire (sniff sniff)... Voilà pour le disclaimer.  
  
  
Attention: slash (relation H/H)  
  
Comme me l'a suggéré schtroumpfette_fr_2 (merci pour le review) j'ai changé les personnages. Au lieu d'Harry qui se fait larguer, c'est Draco. Un Harry un peu plus méchant ne ferait pas de mal de temps en temps, même si ce n'est pas par méchanceté, mais pour autre chose qu'il largue Draco... Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews...  
  
  
  
II Pourquoi ?  
  
  
Point de vu de Draco:  
  
-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était fini entre nous !!!! Cette phrase résonnait toujours dans la tête de Draco, quand il arrive enfin dans la salle commune des Syltherins. Il ne sait même pas comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. La seule chose dont il se souvient est Harry en train de partir, le laissant seul dans la cachette.  
  
-Draco, mais où étais-tu ? La voix de Goyle le sort de ses rêveries. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, tu es parti en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais, tu... tu pleures ? Qu'y a t'il ?  
  
-Rien Gregory, c'est n'est rien... (Merde, comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Bcp de gens pensent que Goyle et Crabbe sont deux brutes épaisses, n'ayant rien dans la tête. Pourtant ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Ils ont la particularité d'avoir les deux des dons télépathiques, ce que très peu de monde sait. Ils communiquent la plus part du temps par ce biais. C'est pourquoi les gens pensent qu'ils sont stupides, car ils parlent très peu et ne sont plus habitués à faire des phrases correctes, mais préfèrent directement partager leurs émotions et sentiments).   
  
Maladroitement Draco se détourne de Goyle et tente d'essuyer les larmes qui ont coulé sur son visage.  
  
-Dray, je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon don pour ça. (D'ailleurs je ne le ferais pas, car je ne suis pas d'accord pour violer l'esprit de quelqu'un. A part si une personne est consentante, je ne m'autorise pas à pénetrer dans son esprit sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, mais jamais par simple curiosité ou amusement). Il suffit de te regarder pour remarquer les traces des larmes qui ont coulé sur tes joues. De plus tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais là, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si tu étais dans ton état normal.   
  
-Ok, c'est vrai que je ne vais pas, mais vraiment pas bien. Les larmes recommencent déjà de couler en flot, mouillant le visage de Draco.  
  
D'un geste un peu gauche, Gregory prend Draco dans ces bras pour essayer de le consoler. Celui-ci se calme petit à petit, en parti grâce aux images mentales que Goyle lui envoie. Pour finir Draco s'endort dans les bras de Gregory. Dans une autre situation, la scène serait même comique à regarder. Le grand et fort, un peu trapu Gregory Goyle, tenant dans ces bras le frêle Draco Malfoy...  
  
Doucement, Gregory *remarque : je déteste appeler les personnages par leur nom de famille* soulève Draco et monte avec lui dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème. Puis il le dépose dans son lit, le recouvre d'un tas de couvertures et se couche lui-même dans son lit, non sans encore une fois s'être interrogé sur l'état de son ami d'enfance. Depuis tout petit, Malfoy, Crabbe et lui, était des amis inséparables, unis par leur destin. Et Draco a été là, quand Crabbe et lui en avaient eu besoin, il y a maintenant presque 10 ans. Presque personne ne connaissait leur véritable histoire, à lui et à Crabbe, ni d'ailleurs le rôle que Dray avait eu dedans. C'est aussi pourquoi, il savait qu'il devra maintenant à son tour être là pour soutenir Draco et l'aider le mieux possible...  
  
Après maintes et longues réflexions, il finit par s'endormir lui-même...  
  
  
Point de vu d'Harry:  
  
Dès qu'Harry avait dit ces quelques mots, il se détourna de Draco, et parti. Si Dray avait pu voir le visage d'Harry, il aurait tout de suite vu les larmes qui coulaient sur celui-ci...  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Je viens juste de remarquer que j'ai complètement oublié de faire une mise en situation de ma fic. Je vais donc me rattraper sans tarder :-)  
  
Nos amis sont au début de la 6ème année à Hogwarts (désolé, mais je préfère les noms anglais). Cela faisait maintenant presque 8 mois qu'Harry et Draco sortaient ensembles, sans que personne ne le sache (même si certaines personnes le soupçonnaient). La situation politique est catastrophique, car Fudge vient de démissionner, enfin convaincu du retour de Voldemort, après que celui-ci lui ai envoyé une petite beuglante, dans laquelle il le traite de tous les noms et le remercie de ne rien n'avoir fait pour le contrer, ce qui lui a permis de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs de mage noire.  
  
Le poste de ministère de la magie est donc plus occupé, et pleins de personnes se sont déjà proposées à la succession. Nous pouvons notamment citer Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley. Lord Voldemort, quant à lui a déjà fait d'innombrables victimes, tout autant dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu.   
  
Le monde n'est en tout cas vraiment pas rose pour le moment. La seule bonne nouvelle est que Sirius a enfin été innocenté, car bcp de monde a vu Peter Pettigrrew (ne sais plus son surnom en anglais, c'est honteux) durant les attaques de Death Eaters.   
  
Voilà pour la mise en situation. Une petite chose que je peux encore dire, c'est que le titre de la fic, n'a plus vraiment quelque chose à avoir avec son contenu. Mais bon, un titre n'est qu'un titre.  
  
Reviews please, car ils me donnent la motivation de continuer... Képhire 


	3. III Larmes, souvenirs et mystères…

Bonjour à tout le monde. En premier lieu, j'aimerais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir planté cette fic sans jamais la continuer (pas taper sur moi). Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. Mais entre mes examens au conservatoire, le concours d'entré à l'école d'art, les déménagements, le boulot, je n'ai plus eu le temps de me consacrer à cette fic. Mais maintenant que ma vie est rentrée dans l'ordre, je vais tenter de continuer (d'ailleurs j'ai enfin trouvé une trame convenable à cette histoire).  
  
Je tiens à remercier du fonds du c?ur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot pour m'encourager à continuer, c'est aussi pour vous que je continue cette story. Je vous le dois bien ! Merci encore mille fois.  
  
Voici donc le troisième volet de cette fic.  
  
Képhire  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages et les caractères de cette fic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne gagne pas non plus un seul sou avec cette histoire (sniff sniff)... Voilà pour le disclaimer.  
  
ATTENTION SLASH (RELATION H/H)  
  
Annotation: L'histoire se déroule durant la 6ème année d'Harry à Hogwarts. Mais comme entre temps le Tome 5 est sorti (je l'ai déjà lu, c'est très triste), elle ne va plus tout à fait coller au monde de J. K. Rowling.  
  
III Larmes, souvenirs et mystères.  
  
Lendemain matin, dortoir des Syltherins  
  
-Dray, eh Dray, faut te lever. Sinon tu vas être en retard. -Mmm, Greg, je ne veux pas me lever. Tu peux dire à Severus que je ne me sens pas bien. -Ok. (Greg savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien du tout d'insister, car Draco ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision).  
  
Un peu plus tard, grande salle, au déjeuner  
  
-Greg, Draco n'est pas là ? -Non Pansy, tu le vois bien. Il est malade (je le comprends dans un sens. Je n'aurais pas non plus voulu que tout le monde voie que j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. D'ailleurs je me demande où est Harry. Oui je suis au courant, car je n'ai pas respecté mon accord et j'ai regardé dans les pensés de Dray hier soir. Mais je pense que tout meilleur ami aurait fait pareil). -Tu sais ce qu'il a ? -Ben il a vraiment mal à la tête. Et il a très mal dormi aussi. -J'espère qu'il va vite se rétablir. Sinon qui va tenir tête à Potter ! -Oui, je pense aussi (si elle savait).  
  
A ce moment, Greg voit entrer la Golden Team de Gryffondor. Et à son grand étonnement, Harry a des énormes cernent sous les yeux. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs bien rouges. Bizarre. Faudra que je me renseigne à ce sujet.  
  
En pensé à Crabbe « Tu peux un peu regarder la Golden Team et me dire ce que tu en penses, mais discrètement ». « Ok Greg, ça marche ». Car Greg est assis de dos à la table des Griffondors.  
  
« Greg, Potter tire une sale gueule, Weasley essaie apparemment de lui remonter le moral ou de savoir ce qui se passe, et Granger est plongé dans une lettre et semble être aux anges, d'après le sourire qu'elle affiche. Je pense qu'elle a reçu des nouvelles de son Wicky. » « Ok, merci beaucoup »  
  
-Eh les garçons, c'est l'heure faudrait peut-être penser à aller en cours de potions. -Merci Pansy, répondent les deux en même temps.  
  
Cours de potion  
  
-Mister Malfoy n'est pas là, M. Goyle ? -Il vous prie de l'excuser car il y une migraine, M. le professeur. -D'accord, je vais aller lui rendre visite après le cours. -Mais c'est juste une petite migraine. Ca doit être le temps qui change. -Un mot de plus et je retire 10 points à Syltherins M. Goyle. -Oui professeur.  
  
Merde fait chier, faudra que je trouve une solution pour empêcher Snape de voir Draco dans cet état là. Il va tout de suite avoir des soupçons et en ce moment Dray n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Le cours continue comme d'hab, avec Neville qui fait sauter un chaudron, ce qui vaut 50 points en moins à Gryffondor, Potter qui se fait engueuler à la place de Pansy, etc.  
  
Enfin il sonne midi, donc la fin des cours pour les 6ème qui ont le lundi après-midi de congé. -Pansy, je vais voir Draco, alors ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. -Ok Greg.  
  
Avant de retourner au donjon, Greg passe vite chercher quelque chose à manger à la cuisine pour Dray et lui. Arrivé à la salle commune des Sylthérins, il découvre Draco assit devant la grande cheminé dans son fauteuil préféré. Draco ne le remarque même pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur les flammes du feu.  
  
-Dray, eh Dray, c'est moi, Greg. -Ah euh, oui,. A bonjour Greg. -Je t'ai amené qqch à manger. D'ailleurs Sévi n'était pas très content que tu ne sois pas là. Il va passer plus tard. -Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et Sévi peut aller se faire voir. -Mais il faut que tu manges un peu quand même. Je t'ai même apporté des sandwiches à la confiture de framboises avec du fromage comme tu adores. -Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai pas envie de manger. J'ai juste envie d'être seul.  
  
Sur ce, Draco se lève, prend son manteau et sort de la pièce. Greg se retrouve tout seul. -Mmm, comment je vais faire pour lui remonter le moral. En plus Harry n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, même si c'est lui qui a plaqué Draco. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Et en analysant les pensés de Dray, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient super heureux les deux. Depuis 8 mois qu'a duré leur histoire. Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont pourtant jamais eu de disputes, tous les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble ne sont que purs ravissements et joies dans les souvenirs de Dray. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. C'est comme si on avait éteint les sentiments d'Harry. De plus il a tout autant l'air malheureux que Dray.  
  
En fait ben, j'ai tout appris hier soir, quand j'ai sondé Draco. Et bien sûr j'ai été un peu choqué au début, de savoir qu'il était gay, mais qu'en plus il sortait avait Potter. Et j'ai aussi été froissé qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Mais en voyant comme il a été heureux avec Potter, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, je ne peux qu'accepter, sans rien dire. Je comprends aussi qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je sais qu'il voulait le faire, et qu'il était vraiment pas content de devoir me mentir. Mais je ne lui en veut pas, après tout c'est mon meilleur ami. Faut vraiment que je trouve une soluce. Mais je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire. Je peux au moins le tenter.  
  
Ce soir là, deux chouettes partaient depuis Hogwarts, chacune avec un parchemin attaché à leur patte. Une était adressée à Sirius Black et l'autre comportait le texte suivant :  
  
------------------------------------------------ M. Malfoy, Mission accomplie. J'attends de vos nouvelles. Votre dévouée servante P. ------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.  
  
Voilà. J'attends de vos nouvelles. Et promis je ne vais pas mettre 6 mois pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous à tout le monde.  
  
Képhire.. 


End file.
